Sephiroth's Finest Hour
by Sephiroth6
Summary: Does Sephiroth really win? To find out read on. Please R
1. Sephiroth's Victory

Sephiroth's Finest Hour  
Just so you know, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other characters mentioned herein.  
  
Sephiroth's Victory  
  
"RRRRAAAAHHH!"screamed Sephiroth as he cast a powerful fire spell on Cloud knocking  
him off his feet to the hard ground below. With an evil glint in his eye Sephiroth booms "You  
may have beaten my meteor, but you will not defeat me!" as he lifts his masamune above his head  
to deliver the final blow. Cloud suddenly jumps up and blocks the attack with his powerful buster  
sword, Knocking Sephiroth back, "I will not give in, I will not let you win Sephiroth!" Cloud yells  
"You WILL die!" Cloud then tries to summon Bahamut Zero. Suddenly Sephiroth jumps up into  
the air and thrusts his weapon through Clouds heart, picks him up and throws him, hunched over  
onto the ground in a puddle of blood. "NNNOOO!" cries Tifa as she and the rest of the party  
reach the center of the Northern Crater. "This can't be," said Vincent in his apathetic tone "He  
was supposed to win, he wasn't supposed to die." Sephiroth turned toward them and said  
"Today is the beginning of the era of Sephiroth AH HA HA HA HA HA!" All of the sudden the  
Northern Crater began to collapse. "Tifa lets go; we can't stay or we'll die!" yelled Barret. "But  
we can't just leave Cloud behind!" she cried back. "This may come as a shock to you," Cid yells,  
"but Cloud is dead. Now lets go!" As they reach the top of the crater there is a flash of light and  
they see Sephiroth fly out of the crater carrying what they thought to be a piece of Jenova with  
him. Back on the Highwind and out of harms way, Tifa sits down and begins to cry, both from  
shock and from the loss of dear friends. As Barret tries to comfort her Red XII said to no one in  
particular "When Sephiroth flew out of the Northern Crater, was he carrying what I think he was  
carrying?" Answering his question Vincent replied "If you mean the thing that looked like  
Jenova, yes." 


	2. The Five Years After

The Five Years After  
  
Five years following Sephiroth's victory, the planet was in shambles. Monsters were  
running rampant through towns and the people were enslaved. Sephiroth is now the powerful  
ruler of the planet living in the Nebilheim reactor, which serves as his palace. The inhabitants  
were forced to dig up abundant life stream springs, which the people have come to call "stream  
energy," to make him stronger. There is a rebel group based at Fort Condor fighting against  
Sephiroth and his tyrannical rule called Never Clear, is made up of Tifa and the gang, a few ex-  
Soldiers, and ex-Shinra scientists. 


	3. The Plan

The Plan  
"Hey Barret," called Lugentha, an ex-Soldier, "How are we gonna get into Sephiroth's  
fortress to steal the stream energy we need?" "No clue. Cid said he has a plan, but I don't know how  
crappy or how hard it's gonna be."he replies. "I heard that!" Cid yelled out from the other room. "Ok  
everyone listen up," shouted Cid as he walked into the room, "I think I have a plan to get into that  
old reactor." "Well, spit it out already!" interrupted Tifa, "If you would shut yer yap I could tell ya!   
Now as I was saying, a few of you ex-Soldiers will need to lure Sephiroth from his chambers out side  
while I fly Barret, Tifa, and Vincent here, to the rear entrance of the reactor." Cid laid out the blue  
prints of the reactor. "Your jobs are to find the stream energy and get it back to the Highwind." "Just  
how the heck do you suppose we do this!? It would take forever to find them!" asked Barret "Well,  
after going through the back entrance climb up this ladder here." Cid points to a section of the  
reactor. "Then go through the first door on your left; which is here. This door leads to the main  
chamber that leads outside. Then make your way to Sephiroth's chamber, the one marked 'Jenova'."   
"Once there, you should see large canisters of stream energy; you should then attach these locators  
to the canisters. When you are finished, radio me with this radio," Cid said as he handed a radio to  
Barret and Lugentha, "and get out of there; then I will teleport them to the hold. Lugentha have you  
radio on at all times so you can hear what's going on. When you here Barret say he is finished retreat  
immediately. Barret, the code name for your operation is 'Operation Energy Storm', which you are  
in charge of. Lugentha, you are in charge of 'Operation Withdrawal'. Lugentha once Operation  
Withdrawal is complete, notify us to move in. Well this ends the briefing. Any questions? Didn't  
think so." said Cid as he walked out of the room. "Well," said Tifa with an annoyed tone, "I guess  
we should take it easy today." The next day everyone is getting ready to go "Ok everyone, lets get  
going." Cid powers up the Highwind and Lugentha and Barret's teams both bored the airship. When  
they reach Nebilheim they land just outside the back of the town and the road to the Mt. Nibel reactor  
so as not to attract to much attention and let Lugentha's team get off. Cid takes off again and heads  
off toward the Nibelheim reactor to wait for operation withdrawal to begin. "Man, I'm so glad were  
here; those monsters were really starting to annoy me." commented one of Lugentha's soldiers. "So  
am I." he replied. "Cid this is Lugentha; we are now beginning operation withdrawal." " 'Bout time!   
What took you guys so long!?" Cid answered in an annoyed tone. "Monsters, lots of 'em." "Figures,  
well at least you guys are there. Tell us when you guys are done."said Cid. "Ok men, lets knock  
down these doors!" Bam, Bam, Bam, WHOOSH. Sephiroth blows open the door and demands  
"What is the meaning of this!?" "We are here to defeat you and release the planet from your power!"  
cries Lugentha in defiance. "Hmm, members of Never Clear. You have caused me much trouble.   
I shall take out my frustration on you. Prepare yourselves pitiful mortals! I Sephiroth shall crush you  
all!" "Ok men, ATTACK!!!" cried Lugentha. Clang, Clang, Clang. "Start operation energy storm  
now!" Lugentha yells into his radio. "All right, you guys ready?" "Ya" replied Barret. "Then move  
out!" Cid commanded. Barret, Tifa, and Vincent ran to the back entrance and busted the door down.  
They made their way up the ladder and entered the first door on their left. When they reached the  
main chamber and could hear the battle going on out side. "There must be a lot going on out there."   
said Tifa. "Ya well, we can't get side tracked. Lets keep going." said Barret. Outside things were  
getting hectic. Lugentha was in a heated battle with one of Sephiroth's minions and his other men  
were either dead, fighting minions, or getting slaughtered by Sephiroth. Barret, Tifa, and Vincent  
have reached Sephiroth's chamber and were inside attaching the teleport locators. "Those ten should   
be enough" Barret stated. "Cid this is Barret. You can begin teleporting the containers." "Barret  
you guys, get the heck out of there. Sephiroth stopped fighting and is returning inside!" Lugentha  
suddenly yells into the radio, "I felt him wandering around my mind and now I think he knows what  
we're up to!" "Jeez, give us a break will ya!" Tifa shouts. "Ok lets go." said Barret. They leave the  
chamber and go to the ladder shaft. Just then Sephiroth bursts into the room. "Stop right there!"  
Sephiroth booms "Give it back, all of it. NOW!" "How about . . . No!" Barret replies. "That is it.   
You have just sealed your fate." declared Sephiroth. He then created a powerful bolt spell to cave  
in the ladder shaft to crush Barret, Tifa, and Vincent. Just making it out of the shaft the run toward  
the Highwind and get on. Cid then takes off and picks up Lugentha and what is left of his men and  
return to their base in Fort Condor. 


	4. Attacked

Attacked!  
"Everyone we gotta get out of here!" exclaimed an ex-soldier, "Sephiroth is AHHHH!!" he  
was cut short by one of Sephiroth's minions. "Great, just great!" shouted Cid, "That means  
Sephiroth is here. Everyone listen grab all the stream energy and whatever else that you can grab and  
put it on the Highwind!" Just then Sephiroth bust through a wall. His minions began attacking  
everyone they could find. "Kill them all!" commanded Sephiroth. Rattata, rattata, Barret was firing  
away at the minions with his gun arm. "Leave them alone and come on!" shouted Cid. Barret ran  
and jumped onto the Highwind narrowly escaping the jaws of a Nibel Wolf. "That was close; now  
lets get the heck outta here." sighed Barret gasping for breath. In the safety of the air, the members  
of Never Clear search for a new place to house their base. They fly over the once abundant, but now  
deserted, Wutai. "Hey look," yelled Tifa, "it's Wutai!" "That looks like a good place. Lets use it."  
replied Cid looking out the glass. They landed outside of Wutai and everyone exited the Highwind  
and went to explore the town. "Wow this place is empty!" Tifa commented. "Ever since Sephiroth's  
victory," Lugentha began to explain, "there have been an overabundance of monsters. When they  
began to invade and attack villages and cities, Wutai was affected the most because it was a tourist  
town and people weren't coming so the town died." "How did that happen?" questioned Tifa.   
"There is a theory that says it was because of a piece of Jenova." Lugentha said. "We need to find  
a place to store our equipment." said Barret. "Barret, do you remember the secret passage to the  
room under Yuffie's old house?" reminded Tifa. "Ya, that'll work." said Barret. "Hey everybody,  
start unloading the things from the Highwind. Tifa go unlock the door to that passage, and everyone,  
watch out for monsters. Barret, Cid, and Vincent went to help with the unloading and Tifa went to  
go unlock the secret door so they could store their equipment. As Tifa, Barret, Cid, and Vincent  
went to go unload more of their things, they could see Lugentha running toward them and yelling,  
"Tifa, Barret, Cid, Vincent! Look who I found on the beach!" When he reached them, he laid the  
limp, battered body of a man at their feet. 


End file.
